


Snek

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Love at First Sight, Shy, Silly, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: While reading in Aziraphale's shop, you meet a wonderfully shy demon.





	Snek

You were sitting in a chair Aziraphale had put out specifically for you. It was near a window in the sunlight where you liked to sprawl like a cat. The extra heat was especially nice in the winter. Plus, it provided natural light for you to read.

For the past few months, you’d visited his shop and read some of the books. At times, you’d even wear gloves while reading the books to make sure you helped preserve its contents. If Aziraphale liked his other customers, he’d say you were his favorite. Though, there was no competition there. He despised his customers.

It was due to that fact, that you were surprised when Aziraphale warmly greeted someone else when they entered his shop. The kind words drew you from another world and away from the book to look at a man with striking red hair and sunglasses the obscured his eyes.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Aziraphale asked the man. The man glanced around the shop until his eyes landed on you. He stiffened and seemed to forget why he had entered the shop. You raised an eyebrow up at him inquisitively. “Crowley, are you alright?”

The man, who you presumed to be Crowley turned to face Aziraphale. There was a redness growing on his face before he gargled out some unintelligible sounds. Aziraphale glanced over at you and chuckled lightly before leading Crowley towards the back.

“Well, that was odd,” you mused before returning to your book.

It seemed only a matter of minutes, though the number of pages you’ve turned said otherwise, before Azirahale was escorting Crowley out with a sort of sly smile. Once again, your attention drifted away from the book towards the odd pair.

Aziraphale seemed to purposely place himself and Crowley in front of you. More specifically, he appeared to make it so Crowley was forced to face towards you. You couldn’t exactly tell where he was looking, but Crowley’s attention seemed to drift away from Aziraphale and towards you.

Quickly, Aziraphale turned towards you and his smile only widened. “Ah, [Y/N]! I want you to meet my dear friend, Crowley!” Crowley immediately stiffened and a look of panic crosses his face. “Crowley, this is [Y/N].”

You closed your book gently and stood so you could shake hands with the red-head. “Uh…” another stream of nonsense escaped his mouth.

You giggled lightly and took his right hand before shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you, Crowley.”

The man kept his mouth shut before he nervously nodded his head. Aziraphale turned towards Crowley and said, “[Y/N] is my favorite customer. They come here nearly every day. Perhaps you two should become more acquainted!”

Crowley tried to say some actual words, but once more you couldn’t understand a thing he said. Instead, he put a hand up to his mouth to try and hide his blush and stop himself from saying more nonsense.

Aziraphale laughed lightly. “I think someone fancies someone.” Crowley looked at Aziraphale with a look of horror. You felt a light blush form on your own face. “Perhaps love at first sight, right, Crowley?”

With a poof, the scarlet man standing before you disappeared in a cloud of smoke and had turned into a very unconscious snake.

“Is that normal?” you asked slightly stunned.

Aziraphale chuckled nervously. “It appears I went too far. But yes, this is normal whenever Crowley is under a great deal of stress.”

You weren’t at all bothered by his sudden appearance. After all, it didn’t take you too long to discover Aziraphale’s true identity after reading some personal dedications to the man owning the bookshop. The letters were dated hundreds of years prior.

You carefully crouched down towards the snake and cradled him in your arms. “Will he be alright?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale sighed. Then, he pursed his lips together while thinking. “Although, it wouldn’t hurt if you could look after him until he wakes back up.”

“Okay,” you nodded and situated yourself back in your seat and made sure the snake was in the sunlight. Hopefully, the warmth would help him come back to. You held your book in one hand and slid your hands over his smooth scales. Aziraphale nodded with approval before disappearing in the back to deal with some paperwork.

By the time you had finished your book, the snake was still slumbering in your lap. The sun was starting to set and the street lights were turning on. It’d be a long walk home, one that did make you slightly nervous. Still, it didn’t feel right to leave the snake to wake up alone, so you remained in your chair.

“Oh dear, still out, is he?” Aziraphale asked while sipping at a cup of cocoa. You nodded your head while still following the pattern of his scales. “You can leave if you want to, my dear. I’ll look after him.”

“That’s okay,” you said quietly. “I don’t mind.”

“If you say so,” Aziraphale nodded. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Okay, thank you.”

You watched the cars pass by. They were all in a hurry to get somewhere. It was weird, really. None of them ever seemed to just take the time to enjoy what was right there in front of them.

Then, you felt a shift on your lap. Looking down, the snake was starting to slither around. He lifted its head and shook it from side to side. “Good morning,” you cooed at the snake. He shot his head in your direction quickly. “You feeling okay?”

The snake nodded and then slithered off your lap. “Ssssorry,” it hissed. Then, it slowly started to morph back into the shape of a man. A bright blush was still evident on his cheeks, though you supposed you’d be blushing if you woke up on the lap of someone you didn’t really know. “It looks like I’ve kept you here for a while.” It appeared he had finally found his words.

“I would have read this late, anyway,” you waved him off and stood from your place. “Though, I suppose I should get home.”

“Do you have a ride?” Crowley asked. You shook your head no. “Would. Would it be alright if I drove you home?” He looked to the side. “If you’re comfortable with that, at least.”

You smiled softly up at the supernatural being. “I’d like that, thank you.”


End file.
